Saberyincana
by Greykushiro
Summary: (Basado en el capítulo de Big Bang Theory) Para apaciguar los ánimos entre los miembros de Sabertooth, Frosch y Lector deciden crear una yincana por parejas...


**TRAS VER EL CAPÍTULO DE BIG BANG THEORY DONDE HACEN UNA ESPECIE DE YINCANA, ME ENTRARON MUCHAS GANAS DE BASAR ESE CAPÍTULO EN LOS MIEMBROS DE UNO DE MIS GREMIOS FAVORITOS DE FAIRY TAIL: SABERTOOTH.**

 **FUE EN UN MOMENTO DE ABURRIMIENTO, ASÍ QUE LO ESCRIBÍA SEGÚN ME IBA VINIENDO A LA CABEZA. SIENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA QUE ME HAYA PODIDO DEJAR :)**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**

 **(TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO) :D**

* * *

 **SABERYINCANA**

 _Frosch y Lector preparan una yincana entre parejas con los miembros de Sabertooth para que vuelvan a llevarse bien…_

A Frosch le entristece ver a Rogue solo y triste. Y eso es algo que debe solucionar como compañero Exceed que es del Dragon Slayer de la Sombra. Junto con Lector, planeó una yincana por parejas para que los miembros del gremio de Sabertooth volvieran a llevarse bien… Pero a ninguno de los dos se les pasó por la cabeza que esto acabaría con Lector estrellado contra la torre del campanario de la catedral de la ciudad, Rogue afirmando que él es tan hombre como Minerva, Minerva descubriendo que Rogue lleva calzoncillos de ranitas, Rufus yendo a comprar ropa nueva, Sting planeando una reforma estructural de toda la ciudad, Frosch afirmando que piensa lo mismo y… ¿Orga y Yukino en un karaoke?

Todo comenzó una mañana en el gremio de Sabertooth. Sting, maestro de dicho gremio, estaba hasta el gorro del papeleo y se lo intentó encasquetar a Rufus, el cual estaba en su sillón de la sala común leyendo un libro sobre runas mágicas. Ante la negativa del mago de la memoria, se fue enfadado a buscar a Rogue para hacer equipo con él para una misión en unas montañas perdidas al norte de Fiore con la ilusión de perderse y no volver nunca más a hacer papeleo ni a ver los caretos de los "compañeros que no le ayudan en los malos momentos". Encontró a Rogue en el mostrador con Frosch al hombro y con una margarita en la mano. Craso error. La margarita desapareció en la boca del Dragon Slayer Blanco y, minutos más tarde, en el lugar en el que debía estar el mostrador, solo se hallaba Frosch recogiendo unos pétalos que habían sobrevivido al refrigerio. El combate de ambos Dragon Slayer se trasladó a la sala común, donde interrumpieron a Orga dando un concierto de una música un tanto extraña, donde el God Slayer solo soltaba gritos. Ante la interrupción de su "grandioso concierto" y su "celestial voz", Orga se lanzó contra los dos Dragon Slayer, arrollando de paso a Yukino, quien sacaba brillo a sus llaves. Al oír llorar a Yukino por aplastar sus llaves, Minerva intervino porque "¡nadie hace llorar a Yukino en mi presencia!". Minerva lanzó un ataque a la desesperada para hacer desaparecer a los tres descerebrados que habían hecho llorar a Yukino, con tan mala suerte de dar al libro que leía Rufus, el cual desapareció de sus manos. Cabe destacar que no tardó en unirse a la batalla bajo el lema "os vais a ir todos al infierno por el poco respeto que tenéis a la literatura y a los literatos de nuestro tiempo".

Tras este percance, la tensión era palpable entre los seis miembros de rango S de Sabertooth, y quienes más lo notaban eran los dos Exceed. Así que, sin más dilación, un día los reunieron a los seis en la sala común, recién restaurada, para apaciguar los ánimos de una vez por todas. Todos se encontraban sentados en los sofás y sillones mientras prestaban atención a los Excced, los cuales estaban encima de la mesa.

‒ Con lo mal que os lleváis últimamente, ya nadie nos da trabajo ‒se paseaba Lector por la mesa con las patitas cruzadas tras la espalda‒. ¿Cuántas ciudades habéis destruido ya?

‒ ¡Es el emo de Rogue! ‒se levantó de su sitio Sting, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase‒. Que si "Ay, Frosch, no te separes se mí", "Ay, Frosch, ponte cremita o te quemarás", "Ay, Frosch, no persigas esa mariposita"… ‒gesticuló el maestro mientras ponía ojos de cachorro.

‒ ¡Por lo menos no fui yo el del plan "con un Rugido de Dragón todo se soluciona"! ‒se levantó de un saltó Rogue.

‒ ¡Una pena que lo esquivaras! ‒gritó Sting mientras ambos se ponían cabeza con cabeza.

Lector suspiró y observó a Yukino, la cual estaba sentada entre ambos Dragon Slayer.

‒ ¿Tú no pudiste hacer nada, Yukino? ‒la preguntó.

‒ Ellos mancharon mis llaves… ‒murmuró Yukino mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos para evitar que se vieran las lágrimas que se asomaban de ellos.

‒ ¡Ya la habéis hecho llorar de nuevo! ‒gritó Minerva desde el otro lado del sofá.

Lector, viendo que la magia de Minerva se volvía a concentrar en sus manos, decidió desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

‒ ¿Y tú, Orga? ‒preguntó al God Slayer sentado en uno de los sillones‒. Últimamente, no coges ningún trabajo…

‒ No estoy inspirado ‒cortó molesto Orga mientras miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados‒. Era mi momento de gloria y los dos subnormales estos me lo estropearon.

‒ ¡¿Qué momento de gloria ni que leches?! ¡Si cantas como si hubieras atropellado a un gato! ‒le respondió Sting, quitando la cabeza de Rogue de un cabezazo.

‒ Frosch piensa lo mismo ‒afirmó el Exceed verde levantando una de sus patitas.

‒ ¡Eso no ayuda, Frosch! ‒le advirtió Lector.

‒ Con tal panda de alelados a mi alrededor, es imposible concentrarse en un trabajo ‒intervino Rufus subiendo los hombros mientras se acomodaba más en su sillón.

‒ ¡A que te tragas el sombrero!

Lector ya lo había visto venir: se le había ido de las manos aquel intento de restaurar la paz en el gremio. Frosch, en cambio, vio a Rogue molesto en el sofá y se puso a llorar, algo que cortó de raíz toda la pelea.

‒ ¿Y tú por qué lloras? ‒preguntó Minerva bajando los brazos, a punto de impactar su ataque en Rufus, el cual ya estaba preparado para devolvérselo colocando dos dedos en su cabeza.

‒ Es que… A Frosch no le gusta que sus amigos se peleen… ‒lloró más el Exceed.

‒ ¡Frosch! ‒le abrazó con fuerza Rogue ante un "ya estamos" de Sting.

‒ ¡¿Lo veis?! ¡Vuestras constantes batallitas están provocando daños colaterales! ‒intervino Lector, señalando a Frosch‒. Y, por eso mismo, Frosch y yo hemos ideado un plan para que volváis a ser buenos compañeros.

‒ ¿Un sirviente que me haga el papeleo? ‒preguntó Sting esperanzado.

‒ ¿Un karaoke nuevo? ‒esta pregunta de Orga desconcertó a todo el mundo.

‒No y… No. ¡Hemos creado una Yincana! ‒alzó las patitas Lector.

‒ Frosch también ‒le secundó al instante con una gran sonrisa, que ninguno se hubiera creído que hace dos segundos se había puesto a llorar.

Los seis miembros se desconcertaron aún más, si cabe.

‒ ¿No será un nuevo pescado que habréis descubierto, verdad? ‒preguntó molesto Sting.

‒ Una "yincana" es un juego donde hay que pasar una serie de pruebas para ganar ‒explicó Rufus ante la ignorancia de Sting.

‒ Genio ‒murmuró Rogue, haciendo enfadar a Sting.

‒ Os dividiréis en parejas y tendréis que encontrar el broche del gremio, el cual hemos escondido Frosch y yo en alguna parte. El primer equipo que lo encuentre, gana.

‒ ¿Se podría llamar "competición"? ‒preguntó Sting con un brillo curioso en los ojos.

‒ Sí, se podría.

Si hay algo que motive más a Sting que la luz blanca de las farolas de la ciudad, era la palabra "competición".

‒ ¡Muy bien! ¡Acepto! ¡Y, como yo soy el maestro, ordeno que todos vosotros también participéis! ¡Y, como maestro, escojo a Rufus como pareja!

‒ ¿Por qué me castigas así? ‒murmuró el mago rubio mientras se bajaba el sombrero.

‒ ¡No vale! ¡Así ganarás si hay alguna prueba de memoria! ‒saltó Rogue.

‒ Sabiendo que esto iba a suceder… ‒cortó rápidamente la trifulca Lector‒, hemos decidido hacer unos papelitos para que las parejas salgan por sorteo.

El comienzo del fin estaba cerca…

[Cuarto de Sting]

Con un sonoro portazo, Sting abrió la puerta con una caja de puzles y un bate de beisbol mágico (quién sabe para qué) en los brazos. Abrió la caja en el suelo, tirando todas las piezas y preparado para comenzar aquella prueba: descubrir el lugar de la siguiente prueba por medio de la resolución del puzle.

‒ ¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres entrar ya?! ¡Fue por sorteo!

Por la puerta se asomó un Rufus hundido y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

‒ ¿Sabes cuál era la posibilidad de que me tocase contigo? Una entre cinco.

‒ Sí, ya ‒le respondió sin siquiera mirarle mientras movía una mano para que se acercase‒ ¡Y ahora, a trabajar!

[Sala común]

Yukino no sabía cómo lidiar ante esto. Le había tocado al miembro con el que menos hablaba del gremio, si es que alguna vez habló con él: Orga. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá abriendo la caja sobre la mesa.

‒ Siento mucho que te haya tocado conmigo ‒comentó de pronto Orga, para sorpresa de la maga celestial‒. Seguro que te hubiera gustado ir con la Señorita.

‒ Uy, no. Agradezco haber ido contigo ‒respondió moviendo las manos sonrojada‒. No sabes cómo se pone Minerva ante una "competición".

[Biblioteca]

‒ ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡¿Es que no sabes ir más rápido abriendo cajas?!

Rogue observó atónico a Minerva mientras intentaba abrir la caja en el suelo.

‒ Tranquila, ¿vale?

‒ ¡¿Cómo que tranquila?! ¡Vamos a ver, mocoso! Aquí la jefa soy yo, ¿estamos? Si no, vete a llorarle a Sting o a Lector.

La idea de ir a ver a Sting para pedirle cambiar de pareja le produjo nauseas, así que comenzó a montar lo más rápido posible el puzle empezando por los laterales.

‒ ¡¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño?! ¡Comienza con aquellas que veas que encajan, no busques los puñeteros laterales!

Rogue suspiró observando cómo Minerva intentaba encajar dos piezas que ni con el modo Dragon Force encajarían.

‒ No te gusta perder, ¿eh?

‒ ¡Calla y haz algo, dragoncito! ‒le lanzó una mirada asesina Minerva que le heló la sangre.

Rogue solo conseguía calmarse mientras repetía en su mente: "Todo esto es por Frosch…".

[Sting y Rufus]

Sting saltó del suelo con tal alegría que parecía haber descubierto El Dorado.

‒ ¡Es la cafetería del centro de la ciudad! ¡Vamos! ‒gritó mientras cogía el bate y corría a la puerta.

‒ Espera un momento.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¿No lo vas a acabar? ‒preguntó molesto Rufus observando el puzle a medio hacer.

‒ ¡Es la cafetería! ¡No hace falta terminarlo!

‒ ¿Y si, al acabarlo, sale otro lugar? Pueden haberle lanzado un hechizo ilusorio… ‒argumentó Rufus mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

‒ Ay, por Merlín... (Como Lector y Frosch saben hechizos…) ¡¿En serio vas a terminarlo?! ‒le preguntó a gritos mientras le veía como cogía más piezas y las colocaba con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

‒ El deber de alguien que hace un puzle es terminarlo. Para algo se crearon ‒y cogió otra pieza tras ojearla varias veces.

Rufus colocó la pieza con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras Sting perdía la suya.

[Yukino y Orga]

Con el puzle a medio hacer, Yukino y Orga lo observaron.

‒ ¿Esto es…? ‒empezó Yukino.

‒ La cafetería del centro ‒terminó la frase Orga.

‒ Con el tranvía, llegaremos en unos minutos ‒respondió sonriendo Yukino mientras observaba a su compañero cómo le devolvía la sonrisa.

‒ Vamos.

Y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar.

[Minerva y Rogue]

‒ ¡Es la cafetería del centro! ‒saltó de júbilo Rogue.

‒ ¡Pues corre! ‒le empujó mientras se levantaba.

‒ ¿No me va a dar las gracias?

Pero Minerva ya estaba corriendo detrás del tranvía para que se detuviese.

[Sting y Rufus]

Sting observaba cómo Rufus colocaba con cuidado la última pieza del puzle y, la única imagen que le vino a la cabeza, era la suya dándole con el bate en la cabeza.

‒ Es la cafetería, es la cafetería, es la cafetería… ‒repetía completamente desesperado.

Rufus observó en conjunto el puzle con una mano en la barbilla.

‒ Es la cafetería.

Sting se pegó una palmada en la cara con exasperación.

‒ ¡Bien! ¡Y ahora, vamos!

Y ambos salieron de la habitación: Sting corriendo con su bate y Rufus andando como si aquello solo fuera un paseo.

[Cafetería]

Yukino y Orga fueron los primeros en llegar al establecimiento, donde Lector y Frosch les esperaban con tres sobres y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

‒ ¿Somos los primeros? ‒preguntó curiosa Yukino.

‒ ¡En efecto! ¡Así que podéis elegir sobre! ‒les dijo Lector mientras Frosch hundía su cabeza en el chocolate.

‒ A mí me gustan los números pares ‒comentó Orga.

‒ Pues el 2.

‒ Aquí tenéis.

Tras darles el sobre, un Rogue completamente verde entró en el establecimiento seguido por una Minerva que le daba ánimos a su manera.

‒ ¡Corre, corre, corre! ¡¿Cómo puedo correr más rápido que tú si voy en tacones?!

‒ ¡Soy un Dragon Slayer y el tranvía es un transporte! ‒la gritó agarrándose al mostrador‒ ¡Pasa de mí!

‒ Rogue ‒le saludó Frosch.

‒ ¡Frosch! ¡Sálvame! ‒le abrazó.

‒ Escoged sobre.

‒ El 1 porque nosotros seremos los que ganaremos ‒y le arrancó el sobre a Lector mientras arrastraba del cuello a Rogue.

Sting entró en el local completamente azul.

‒ Genial… Somos los últimos… ‒dijo al borde del desmayo.

‒ Si no te hubieras parado a vomitar, hubiéramos llegado antes ‒llegó Rufus sin apenas despeinarse.

‒ No me tires de la lengua… ‒dijo Sting mientras cogía el sobre que le daba Lector.

Intentó leer el sobre, pero su vista se nublaba aún por el mareo, así que le pasó el sobre a Rufus, quien ya tenía la respuesta nada más rozar con sus dedos el papel.

‒ Vamos ‒se encaminó a la puerta mientras un Sting aún pálido hacía el signo de la victoria y un "Os fastidiáis todos" con todo el alma antes de salir por la puerta.

Tras salir, Orga y Yukino comentaron sus razonamientos en voz baja, llegando a la conclusión que el lugar al que debían ir era al cuarto de Orga, así que ambos se fueron con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros.

Esto no le gustaba nada a Minerva, quien veía irse a cada grupo mientras el incompetente de Rogue no daba con la solución él solito.

‒ Ya sé dónde es ‒dijo Rogue con gran satisfacción.

‒ ¡Muy bien, genio! ¡Por fin lo sabes! ‒le respondió Minerva con otra mirada asesina.

Y ambos salieron del establecimiento mientras los dos Exceed rebañaban el chocolate que les quedaban en las tazas.

[Sting y Rufus]

Ambos miembros entraron en el origen del todo el caos del universo: el despacho de Sting.

‒ ¿Cómo has sabido que era aquí? ‒preguntó Sting asombrado.

‒ Las dos primeras palabras eran "Total desastre" e hice una lectura rápida de la hoja, lo que me llevó a este lugar.

‒ Eres increíble… ‒afirmó Sting mientras movía el bate en sus manos.

‒ A todo esto, ¿y ese bate? ‒preguntó Rufus mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles.

‒ ¡Ah! ¿Este? Es que siento que lo necesitaremos ‒dijo con una gran sonrisa.

‒ Como no sea por algún atraco que nos hagan en plena calle…

De pronto, Sting cayó en la cuenta de algo. Apartó un libro, encontrando una hoja con números escritos.

‒ ¡Lo encontré!

‒ Parecen coordenadas ‒se acercó Rufus.

‒ Voy a por una hoja y un boli.

‒ Ya está ‒dijo Rufus tras ponerse dos dedos en la cabeza.

‒ Ah… Es verdad… ‒murmuró Sting recordando la magia de Rufus‒. ¿No quieres que te cuente cómo lo he sabido?

‒ Sting ‒se giró Rufus antes de salir del despacho‒, a nadie le gustan los listillos.

‒ (Habló quién pudo) ‒pensó Sting mientras seguía a Rufus.

[Yukino y Orga]

La habitación de Orga, al igual que el despacho de Sting, no seguía un orden conciso en cómo colocar las cosas, exceptuando los queridísimos discos de música del God Slayer, con aquellos grupos a los que él, desde muy pequeñito, siempre quiso emular. Y justo en esa estantería estaban ambos magos buscando la dichosa pista.

‒ Vaya… Te gusta el Dúo Mágico… ‒comentó Yukino mientras ojeaba la portada del disco.

‒ Es mi grupo favorito desde que tenía 7 años ‒le dijo Orga mientras seguía buscando entre los discos cuidadosamente.

‒ ¡Pues pensé que solo me gustaban a mí! ‒se alegró Yukino al escuchar aquella declaración.

‒ Pues yo también pensé lo mismo. Entre que a Sting le gusta el rock, a Minerva el jazz, a Rogue las canciones infantiles por Frosch y a Rufus la música clásica, ya pensaba que no habría alguien con dos dedos de frente en este gremio.

Yukino se rio ante la ocurrencia de su compañero. ¡Nunca imaginó que Orga fuera a ser tan abierto!

‒ ¡¿Pues sabes que hoy hay maratón de canciones del Dúo Mágico en el karaoke de la avenida Roble?! ¡Si quieres podemos ir!

Orga le dirigió una mirada analítica de esas que dejan de piedra a cualquiera y Yukino deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

‒ ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

‒ ¿Eh?

‒ ¡Vamos ahora mismo! ‒gritó mientras agarraba del brazo a Yukino y salía disparado por la puerta.

[Minerva y Rogue]

Ambos se encontraban en la recién inaugurada piscina del gremio.

‒ En la última tarjeta ponía que había que ser como Frosch… ‒comentó Rogue observando de reojo a la cabreada Minerva.

‒ ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿A que las aguas se abran o a aprender a caminar sobre ellas? Seguro que los demás equipos ya se llegan por la última…

‒ Pero yo creo que deberíamos meditar un poco la respuesta…

‒ ¡Pues medítala dentro del agua! ‒y, de una patada, le tiró al agua.

Todo por Frosch… Todo por Frosch…

[Sting y Rufus]

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la calle central de la ciudad. Sting movía aburrido su bate de beisbol mientras seguía a Rufus, el cual iba con sus dos dedos en la cabeza calculando las coordenadas que les habían dado.

‒ En serio… Cuando acabe este estúpido juego, me pongo a remodelar por completo la ciudad porque todos los lugares nos pillan al quinto pino ‒comentó Sting algo fastidiado.

‒ 3 grados Norte, 5 al Oeste… Y 2 al Este. Aquí es ‒por fin se paró Rufus.

Al lanzar la vista, observaron ambos un edificio enorme cuyo letrero rezaba: "Gran Estadio de Beisbol Mágico".

‒ Ahí va ‒se quedó sin habla Rufus mientras se colocaba el sombrero.

‒ ¡Sí! ¡Síiii! ¡Mi mente es superior a la vuestra! ‒alzó el bate Sting mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Por fin, el maestro de Sabertooth había superado a sus alumnos… Aunque eso era algo de lo que mejor no debería alardear tanto en la próxima reunión de maestros…

[Lavandería]

Cuando por fin la tarde cayó, Sting y Rufus llegaron al lugar del último reto: la odiosa lavandería. Ya que Sting no sabía cómo contratar a alguien que hiciese la colada de todo el gremio sin salir espantado por el olor, montones y montones de ropa se habían apilado en todos los rincones de dicho lugar. Los únicos que intentaban hacer la colada eran Yukino (la suya y la de Minerva) y Rufus, quien quería tener toda su ropa bajo control tras llevarse el infarto del siglo al encontrarse un día a Rogue vistiendo una camisa suya. Peor hubiera sido que se la hubiese puesto Orga…

‒ Como haya que hacer la colada, abdico ‒dijo Sting mientras observaba con asco unos calcetines, que más tarde descubrió que eran suyos.

‒ Abdicar es solo referido a reyes ‒entró sin más Rufus en la lavandería.

‒ "Ibdicar is solo rifirido a riyes" ‒le imitó molesto Sting.

Delante de ellos encontraron tres cestas con ropa.

‒ Me da a mí que sí que nos va a tocar hacer la colada ‒dijo Rufus mientras cogía una de las cestas.

‒ ¡Lector! ¡Yo te mato!

A los pocos segundos, llegaron Minerva y Rogue (sin aire y mojado).

‒ Muy bien, Rogue. Habríamos llegado antes si no me hubieses hecho parar para no atropellar a aquel pájaro. ¡¿Sabes que vuelan, no?! ‒le gritó Minerva.

‒ ¡Lo hice por el ciego!

‒ ¡No pasa nada! ¡Mi padre era maestro de Sabertooth! Seguro que arreglaba cualquier cosa.

‒ ¿Como la muerte? ‒esta pregunta se ganó otra de las múltiples miradas asesinas de la maga.

Ambos cogieron otra cesta y se pusieron a rebuscar entre la ropa alguna tarjeta que les dijera: "Felicidades, habéis ganado y aquí está el broche".

‒ Aquí no hay nada ‒se dio por vencido Rufus‒. Solo un montón de ropa nuestra.

‒ ¡Hijo, ojalá me hubiera tocado a Minerva en el grupo! ¡Por lo menos es más hombre que tú y que Rogue juntos! ‒gritó Sting mientras seguía rebuscando en la ropa.

‒ ¡Oye, Sting! ¡Yo soy tan hombre como Minerva! ‒le respondió el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras.

‒ ¿Estos calzoncillos de ranitas son tuyos, Rogue? ‒preguntó Minerva mientras los alzaba al aire.

Sting y Rufus intentaron aguantar la risa mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba.

‒ ¡A Frosch le gusta! ‒y se los arrancó de la mano.

‒ Mientras no se ponga el traje de Frosch que le regaló… ‒murmuró Rufus a Sting, quien no pudo aguantar la risa.

‒ ¡Es que se te pierde el respeto, Rogue! ‒se reía Sting con fuerza.

‒ ¡Iros todos los de este gremio a la mierda!

‒ Frosch está en este gremio ‒puntualizó Rufus.

‒ ¡Menos él!

‒ Ahí va… ‒cambió de tema Minerva‒. Rufus, ¿esta no es la camisa que andabas buscando?

‒ Déjame ver… Pues sí.

‒ Y aquí está el chaleco ‒se lo pasó Sting.

‒ Sí… Aunque ambos tienen un punto rojo ‒la examinó con sumo cuidado.

‒ Pues mi ropa está bien ‒dijo Minerva tras ver su falda.

‒ Y la mía ‒dijo Sting como si tener un agujero en el centro de la camiseta significase que estaba bien.

De pronto, Minerva y Rogue se miraron.

‒ ¿Y si…?

Y ambos salieron corriendo ante la confusa mirada de Sting, quien cayó en la cuenta más tarde.

‒ ¡Claro! ¡El punto de Rufus! ¡El broche está en tu sillón! ¡Vamos!

‒ Espera, voy a hacer una colada…

‒ ¡Que te den!

Y salió corriendo dejando a Rufus en la lavandería poniendo una lavadora con toda su ropa.

[Sala común]

Por increíble que parezca, los tres entraron por la puerta como si les persiguiera Acnologia y se lanzaron contra el sillón de Rufus, del cual quitaron el cojín y le dieron la vuelta. Bueno, esto lo hacía más Rogue ya que Minerva se encargaba de pegarle puñetazos a Sting mientras este la mordía.

‒ Aquí no hay nada… ‒concluyó Rogue tras una exhaustiva búsqueda.

‒ ¿Nos habremos confundido?

‒ Para nada.

Los tres se giraron y vieron a ambos Exceed sentados en el sofá (Frosch tomándose un zumo de coco que Lily le había dicho que estaba rico).

‒ ¿Dónde está el broche, renacuajos? ‒preguntó malhumorada Minerva.

‒ Eso. ¿Dónde está el broche? ‒se hizo el interesante Lector‒. ¿Por qué no miráis en vuestros bolsillos?

Los tres se quedaron sin habla tras meter la mano en el pantalón… Allí estaba, el broche con la insignia del gremio de Sabertooth.

‒ ¿Qué significa esto? ‒preguntó Rogue tras sentarse sin aire en el sofá.

¡Toda su tortura para nada!

‒ ¿No lo veis? ¡Habéis ganado todos! ¡Todos sois campeones! ‒explicó Lector.

‒ Frosch piensa lo mismo.

‒ No hace gracia ‒dijo sin más Minerva al borde de planear el asesinato de la rata marrón junto con su rarito amigo verde.

‒ ¡Venga! ¡No os pongáis así! Además, no sabíamos quién iría con Sting, así que fue por dar más ventaja.

Esta parte pudo habérsela ahorrado el Exceed marrón, el cual notó la mirada de un dragón a punto de devorar a su presa en los ojos de su compañero.

‒ Vuela…

‒ ¡Lo siento!

‒ Vuela hasta Edolas.

Lector salió corriendo para salvar su vida, con la mala suerte de chocar con Rufus, quien entraba en ese mismo momento con la vista tapada con el gorro.

‒ El que faltaba… ‒murmuró Lector sintiendo el aura sombría que desprendía el mago.

‒ Frosch, respóndeme a una cosa… ¿Con qué rotulador habéis pintado el punto?

‒ Con este que Lector ha dado a Frosch ‒respondió desde el sofá el Exceed verde mientras levantaba un rotulador que ponía bien en grande "PERMANENTE".

Lector tragó saliva mientras notaba cómo la mano de Rufus se aferraba a su cabeza y le levantaba como si nada. Se acercó al gran ventanal y, sin abrirlo ni nada, lanzó al Exceed a través de él y lo estrelló contra la torre de la campana de la catedral, que daba justamente a la otra punta de la ciudad.

‒ Home run… ‒murmuró antes de caer vencido en el sofá Sting.

‒ Por cierto, ¿y Yukino? ‒preguntó Minerva al no oír a la maga celestial por ningún lado.

‒ Yo qué sé. Yo me voy a comprar ropa nueva ‒respondió malhumorado Rufus mientras salía de la sala y tiraba el broche al suelo.

‒ Somos idiotas… ‒dijo Rogue.

‒ Lo sé.

Lo que no sabían es que el plan había salido de perlas, ya que tanto Yukino como Orga se hallaban en ese mismo momento cantando varias canciones del Dúo Mágico en un karaoke.

Cabe destacar que el local cerró ante la desbandada que produjo el canto de cierto mago musculoso…


End file.
